


第一公民

by Moiraiii



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiraiii/pseuds/Moiraiii
Summary: 尤里安心想，既然他不愿意，那也许我可以替他把权力掌握在手中。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：确定会有尤杨菲三角，不确定会不会顺手再加先杨
> 
> 原作向 IF尤里安更有反叛心【所以也就是重度ooc预警，本文以ooc为前提】
> 
> 时间点救国军事委员会

第一章

跑道尽头与天空相接的地方早已开始泛白，这位中尉伸了个长长的懒腰，不快地扭过头。屏幕上不合时宜地跳进来一条入港请求。作为地面监控塔的轮值军官，中尉已经在这留守了整整一晚，总算熬到换班时间，却好巧不巧，一艘小型巡逻艇从天而降。

——军事情报部巴格达胥中校从叛乱区域逃脱，回首都复命。保密等级：绝密。

“都这个时候了？” 中尉喃喃自语，稀粥一样的脑子慢慢转动着。

早几个月前，外围行星就已经相继失守，十一舰队的鲁格朗休提督也去见了亚雷·海尼森，现如今，已是八月份，那位不败的提督早将舰队开进了巴拉特星系，海尼森更是被围得严严实实，一颗彗星都飞不进来。中尉免不了称赞起自己的机智：这艘小小的老旧巡逻艇，怎么可能飞临宇宙港？除了有诈，还是有诈。

跑道上的条纹地标绿灯却一下下地刺得他眼痛。地面的机械臂和运载机器人忽地开始活动——在没有得到军方指令的情况下！中尉一怔之后急怒攻心，打开通讯频道就是一顿大骂，斥令宇宙港的地勤部门立即停止接纳巡逻艇入港。

没有回应。更糟的是，顷刻间，监控塔里的一块块监视屏操作屏尽皆陷入沉寂。应急程序自动开启后，一条提示信息随即跳出来：“卫星系统故障，正在尝试重新连接，请耐心等待。”

中尉等待着。弧形落地窗外，照进来粉红色的霞光。他有些恼火地意识到已过了交班时间，却还没有一个人来。他越加感到饥肠辘辘。

应急程序继续闪动。中尉继续等待。——“卫星系统故障，正在再次尝试重新连接，请耐心等待。”

寂静的三分钟后，中尉一拍脑袋跳起来，匆匆抓起枪，打算奔往传输带。

只可惜，为时已晚。他怔怔看着身穿白色装甲服的士兵涌入，急智之下忙不迭扔了枪举起双手，而另一位身着普通军装的清瘦男子近到他身旁。

“在下巴格达胥中校。” 那男子朝他眨了下眼，“回首都复命。借您的身份牌一用。” 他不慌不忙伸出手。

中尉迅速照办，生怕自己慢了一秒的话，男子背后那个黑洞洞的枪口就会突然有所动作。枪口恒久不动，他一时间产生错觉，似乎这枪口并不是对准自己的。他略偏了下头，从握枪人的身量看，似乎还未长成，确实，透过面罩隐约看得出还是个少年模样。 

托着腮靠墙站着的军官——中尉猜他应该是这一队里的头儿——这时转向那少年。“任务完成得还算尽心。继续保持，你只需盯紧巴格达胥中校，接下来的事，绝对不许插手。这是命令。”

***  
晨光里，几辆警备部队的军车从宇宙港驶出，奔向这座城市的中心，一路上，没有人多看一眼。此时，海尼森波利斯刚刚从睡梦中醒来。

统合作战总部大楼的地下掩体里则早已不辨日夜。焦灼中的各种惊慌、愤怒、争吵、互相指责推诿，突然汇合成一片整齐的惊叹。或者，是恐惧。

“十二颗卫星同时受到攻击？！”

格林希尔上将在巨大的监控屏幕前猛然站起，嘴里苦涩，发不出声响。他身后的人已经喊了出来，“冰……是冰块！”

不知是谁淡淡补了句，“不愧是杨威利。” 上将听得出那丝懊恼的情绪，也意识到这情绪正在这个逼仄的房间里蔓延。

“想投降的人就投降吧！” 他心中已下了决断，此时镇定地转过身，理了下身上的军装，肃然看向一同举事的同僚，“我另有打算，但在此之前，我必须先完成一件事。” 他稍作停顿，看向陷在角落阴影里、正握着酒瓶的那人，他仿佛看到自己的一生正在眼前坍塌。

那个叛徒巴格达胥所说的话，其实无非是杨威利给他的剧本，没想到却歪打正着，无意间触及了事件的本质。而唯一能证实这件事的人就在这里，这个可憎的林奇。他让自己的热血变成了阴谋诡计，或者更糟，一个笑话。菲列特利加也会知道，她甚至会生出蔑视。哪怕是误解或者愤怒都会让自己好受一些。

“只能怪你自己罢了。” 林奇像是洞察了他的心思，空酒瓶从虎口滑落下来，砸在地上，哐啷哐啷响。

格林希尔上将举起枪。

屏幕中炸开的阿忒密斯女神项链如同一道绚丽信号，骤然间，枪声四起。刚巧就在几秒前，厚重的防弹门开启的响动牵引了格林希尔的注意力，他瞥见一侧的艾凡思上校此时也举起了枪。无从去想这位部下的枪口对准了谁，他凭借本能突然侧身。

锐利的闪光擦肩而过，在侧面的墙上留下两道灼烧白点。几乎同时，艾凡思上校连同他身边的几个人却一齐应声而倒。

防弹门已经完全洞开，一队身着白色装甲服的士兵举枪堵住了出口。前面冲出来的那人——显然是他开的枪——却像从未见过这般场面，只低头看着从艾凡思上校身体里涌出来的血流，慢慢在自己脚底聚集。他拿枪的手正颤抖着下垂。

格林希尔上将无心去想他们是谁、又为何而来。但已经不重要了。自己还要完成该做的事。他来不及多喘一口气，也未作瞄准，只顺着感觉朝墙角方向胡乱开了几枪。

“尤里安！”

这声急促的呼喊连同血腥气一起撞向他。声音里有惊骇，也许还有些怒气。原来是叫这个名字啊，似乎在哪里听过，在哪里……似乎还有菲列特利加，还有……格林希尔上将终于支撑不住，向地板歪下去，血从捂着小臂的指缝里朝外面突突地冒。尖利的痛苦刺骨，几乎让那唯一的希望从掌心脱落。

酒瓶哐啷哐啷滚过来，伴着几声嘶哑的笑。对准手臂而来的攻击让他失了准星，他模模糊糊看到地毯上的印痕，更为强烈的痛苦袭遍全身。那个林奇，与弹孔仅仅相距毫厘，而他还好好的，只是软塌塌靠着墙，不无嘲弄地瞅着自己。

他想再次弯一下胳膊，再弯一下手指，结束这一切。但是那个被唤作尤里安的少年再次抢先了一步。格林希尔上将眼睁睁看着他大步跨过来，就那么轻松地从掌中夺走了自己用尽全力才勉强握住的枪，接着一反手就扔去了后面。少年蹲下身，取下头盔，亚麻色的头发一缕一缕贴在额头。“格林希尔上将。” 他呼唤这个名字时带着一丝不易察觉的激动。同时，他用力压住了伤口上方的静脉，汗水在脸颊边成串滚落。

“先寇布准将，” 他回过头，“我想，应该尽快为格林希尔上将治伤。”

***  
统合作战总部大楼的某一间会议室里，先寇布结束了与杨威利的通讯。

赢下这场内战，对于杨来说，算不得有多困难；唯一让他挂心的，是政变当局会以数亿人口为质拼死一搏，即使到不了这么极端的情况，单单以比克古上将的性命相威胁，已足以让杨束手束脚。好在救国军事委员会并没有这样做，也许是因为缺乏时间——杨公布巴格达胥的证词，就是要瓦解对方的斗志——也许是因为格林希尔上将倒还不会如此不择手段，也有可能是因为他们中大部分人的道德想象力还不能理解到这个程度、还不能体会到杨这样的人确实会“因小失大”。但是杨无从了解对方的判断，他只能尽力避免让自己落入两难境地。最冒险也是最保险的举动当然是直接斩首，以确保不会在最后关头横生枝节，不过出发前，杨给先寇布下的指令是尽可能生擒。

秘密潜入突袭最高层的计划进行顺利，由蔷薇骑士组成的特遣部队已经占领了海尼森的中枢，并且控制了通讯；随后，先寇布就在统合作战总部发出通告，要求首都警备部队无条件投降。与此同时，十二颗防御卫星已经尽数被毁，杨舰队也已在轨道上展开，随即就将进行最后的登陆作战；想来，在这一天之内，持续了几个月的内乱终于可以收尾。

但此时两个人的语气都有些僵硬，像是在对某个彼此都心知肚明的事情避而不提。还不到说这些的时候。

“布鲁姆哈尔特中尉，” 结束通讯后的先寇布终于从沉思中抽身，“这幢楼里有禁闭室吗？”

年轻人疑惑地从腕表里调出建模图准备查看。“算了，” 先寇布却疲惫地挥手，“找一个空房间，带敏兹军士过去……” 他假装没有注意到身边人的目光，“在杨提督抵达前，敏兹军士不得离开，其他人也不得与敏兹军士交谈。” 先寇布看着尤里安，“要反抗的话可以试试。”

“我会的都是您教我的。” 尤里安朝前一步，将腰间的枪卸下，双手捧给布鲁姆哈尔特，顺服地伸出手腕。布鲁姆哈尔特犹豫了一下，还是接过枪，不过并没有下一步动作。他悄悄看向自己的长官。先寇布的表情有几分难以捉摸。“我这人有一点自负，” 他缓慢坐下，胳膊抬起来靠在旁边一张歪斜的桌子上，冷冷看向紧咬着下唇的少年。“心里很不愿承认自己在识人上失察。尤里安，但你确实让我很吃惊。到底是谁教你的？我不知道，恐怕连杨提督也不知道。”

“先寇布准将！” 少年显然意欲上前解释，却被布鲁姆哈尔特按住了肩膀。

先寇布侧脸看向窗外，丝毫没在意尤里安的言语举动。“我见过很多十几岁的蠢货，但没想到你会是其中之一。尤里安，你当真以为我会相信你那套鬼话？”

尤里安这才看起来有些泄气。“先寇布准将……” 他重复着，目光像在地板上搜寻答案。

出发之后，先寇布才得知情况。尤里安呆在武器舱里，一路都未有人报告，等到巡逻艇进入了行星海尼森的轨道，他才溜出来，悄悄去找了先寇布。尤里安说，虽然秘密入港这事需要借助巴格达胥的专业技能，但杨提督还是担心，在蔷薇骑士连队进入海尼森后，他会暗中搞些小动作；而自己的任务呢，当然就是盯紧这个人，或威慑、或预警，总之是要确保人员的安全和任务的顺利。尤里安甚至还抢先补充说，若非是提督的命令，自己又怎会知道是由这艘巡逻艇执行如此机密的任务、并且还能预先藏身其中呢？

那是当然，杨提督想得比我周到。先寇布当时如此回答他，像是不打算在这桩小事上多花心思的样子。他那时候确实有太多要考虑的，无暇顾及这套破绽百出的说辞。为确保机密，巡逻艇出发后便切断了通讯，先寇布不准备为这样一件事再去联络杨，以致承担暴露自身的风险。而此刻已处于警备部队的监测范围中，若是将尤里安送回，不仅有可能暴露、更有可能使得尤里安身陷险境，那就更为不值。“杨提督现在应该也发现了吧，而且怕是已经从椅子上摔下来了。” 先寇布暗自构想着这幅画面。他倒也想看看，这个孩子到底要做什么。

“如果杨提督觉得蔷薇骑士这点活都干不好，那我也没资格再在伊谢尔伦呆下去。如果杨提督真要派人增援，那也许是他为人谨慎，又或者是他特别关心我，也都还说得过去。但是嘛，这样孤身入敌的事情，要说杨提督暗中派你来帮我……派你？帮、我？！尤里安，若是这样，这场仗我们也不必打了，你是不是存心想羞辱我？”

“不是的！” 尤里安真的着急起来，“不是的，先寇布准将，我当时没多想，我只是顺口……”

先寇布顺手抓起旁边一只杯子摔在尤里安脚边。“我建议你还是多想一下吧！你以为我们在做什么？新生训练课？还是输了又重来的游戏？你知不知道自己会给杨提督找多少麻烦，你知不知道刚才你万一要是失了手——”

“可是我没有！” 尤里安本来嚅嗫着低头，这会儿忽然梗起脖子，“先寇布准将，我当然知道自己在做什么，我也知道您很生气，而且……而且提督应该比您更生气……甚至，甚至可能他以后都不想理我……” 少年吸了下鼻子，停顿片刻后不知想到什么，又激昂起来，“可是我不能再等了。先寇布准将，无论您信不信，早先，我本可以帮到提督，但我……我也许会惹出大麻烦，但不能因为这样就什么都不做。”

“那可真是要感谢你的突发奇想，” 先寇布扫他一眼，“居然肯冒这么大风险对我们施以援手。”

尤里安紧咬下唇，一时间被呛得无从应答。这时候布鲁姆哈尔特轻轻搭上他肩膀，抬起大拇指朝门口的方向甩了下，示意他先跟自己出去。尤里安体会到了这份好意。他低了会儿头，看先寇布仍是不想再理会自己的样子，也只好挪动步子，慢慢往门口走。 

这时候林兹正好推门而入，他好奇地瞅了尤里安一眼，但没有多话，只是上前几步向先寇布汇报说，格林希尔上将已在医务室安顿，目前来看伤情无碍。

“那个叫林奇的家伙呢？” 先寇布忽然想起来。听到这个名字，尤里安一下停住脚步。

“跟其他人一样嘛，” 林兹回答，“关在地下掩体里。”

未及细想，尤里安立刻冲回来。“您把他单独关押了吗？可不能……”

他醒悟过来，立刻闭上嘴，果然，先寇布和林兹都非常缓慢地侧过脸。先寇布似乎在饶有兴致地低声发笑，林兹倒是不介意的样子，语气仍很温和。“当然是分开关押的。尤里安，我自然想得到，那里面每个人或多或少都有跟格林希尔上将一样的想法。”

尤里安脸上现出红晕。“对不起，我……” 他不由得恼恨自己又说了超越界限的话。此时布鲁姆哈尔特似乎打算缓和气氛，便玩笑似的顺口接过话：“还不如先前就不管他，这人罪有应得罢了。现在倒还要多派人手看管。”

“不对。” 尤里安一下扭过头，“林奇有用。”

布鲁姆哈尔特奇怪地虚着眼转头。林兹笑笑，朝他吹了声口哨，尾音飞得很高，闹不清他想表达什么。先寇布则跷起腿，斜眼看向尤里安。“我看你是打定主意非得让我们吃惊不可了。行，尤里安，你说说，他有什么用？”

尤里安小心翼翼迎上先寇布的目光。“他是一场骗局的见证。他……” 少年再次低下头，声音也小了下去，再一次察觉出自己表现太过，“他对提督有用。”

“事已至此，真相或许也不那么重要了。” 先寇布反驳道，“罗严克拉姆侯爵已经达到了他的目的：分裂我们。”

尤里安忽然目光灼灼。“罗严克拉姆侯爵远在宇宙另一头，他还有自己的麻烦，即使他将来会与提督为敌，也不会是切近的危险。提督更应该防范的是内部之敌。林奇……我刚才在想，林奇他，他也许可以成为提督的武器。但是我还不知道……” 他脸上又开始发烧，只感觉话一出口、自己便显得幼稚又愚蠢。他根本什么都不知道。

但是先寇布却没有再出言讥讽，反而显得严肃了几分，深邃的眼睛死盯住尤里安。他站起身。 

“说起来，尤里安，” 他迫近一步，“如果我想的没错，你似乎已经预判到了格林希尔上将想要当场击杀林奇，若非事先已有准备，不可能反应这样快。”

迟疑了好半天，尤里安绞着手指开口。“设身处地去想的话，并不难。” 

“哦？” 先寇布挑起眉，与林兹不动声色地对视一眼，“那我倒想知道了，你是怎么设身处地去想的？”

“先寇布准将，您知道格林希尔上将是个怎样的人吗？” 尤里安抬高一点声音。

“我得承认在这方面了解不多。不过嘛，已故的格林希尔夫人——愿她安息——想必是一位美人。” 他假装没有注意到少年脸上细微的变化。

尤里安勉强回以笑容。“格林希尔上将秉持的是真正的正义和信念，他不像林奇，他不是卑鄙小人。所以，有比死更让他无法接受的东西。我对格林希尔上将的了解也很有限，但我相信，他基本上算得上是个表里一致的好人。他相信林奇，因为他是个好人，他想杀林奇，也因为他是个好人。因为他自己也确信自己是个好人，确信自己的正义，所以他会挑起战争，会镇压民众，也包括自己会亲手杀人——即使杀的是林奇这样的人，那也是杀人——但格林希尔上将的道德感不会阻碍他做出所有这些事。这样的人，其实很好猜，而且我想，即使在今天之后，格林希尔上将的本性仍然不会有太大改变。他还会为自己找到新的正义。因为他需要感觉到自己是对的。”

先寇布又是一阵沉默，然后他笑着摇头，揉了揉眼角。

“尤里安，你今年多大了？” 

这声低沉的询问穿过海尼森清晨的阳光，轻轻飘荡在这间有些凌乱的房间中，它像是突然闯入的刺目裂痕，提醒着尤里安关于自身最真实的情况。他无法遮掩窘迫的神情，只是努力紧抿嘴唇，在安静的空气中挺直身板，最后几乎是很不情愿地回答：“我已经满了十五岁。”

***  
七九七年的这个三月二十五日，尤里安在宇宙空间中度过了十五岁生日。

其时正逢从海尼森返回伊谢尔伦途中，条件有限，不过格林希尔上尉还是特地为他安排了生日宴。虽然航行途中一切从简，礼物也只能暂且欠下，但尤里安丝毫不觉得有什么缺憾。因为最重要的是，他又长大了一岁。

当晚回到舱室后，听到尤里安如此说，杨禁不住感叹：“果真是小孩子才可以有的奢侈想法。” 

大概是因为十天之后，提督就将踏入三十岁这个阶段了吧。尤里安微微笑着，没有说破。不管怎么样，在这十天中，自己和提督的年龄差缩短了一岁，总归值得高兴。他就是觉得高兴。

但转念一想，无论相差十五岁还是十四岁，也并无实质上的不同。至少不会是相差二十五岁或者相差五岁那样的不同。尤里安倒宁愿自己在这一天年满二十五岁。

“提督，” 这时候尤里安忽然下了决心，在暖黄的台灯光线中凝神看向床边那双沉静的黑色眼睛，“我十五岁过后，按理说，就可以独立了。” 

杨显然愣了片刻，然后他明白过来，笑着靠向床边，把台灯调暗一点，又掖了掖被角。“快睡觉吧，说什么傻话。小孩子要睡得好才能长得高。”

不料尤里安却猛地从被子里探出来抓住杨的手。“提督，您确实只需要抚养我到十五岁。等回到伊谢尔伦，我会去找管薪资的——”

“那只是法律而已啦！” 杨听不下去了，他把尤里安的胳膊又塞回被子，暗笑这个孩子未免心思太重，“我印象中，自己好像倒没有经历过什么青春叛逆期，好可惜啊，想来还是有这么一段会比较有意思？不过你可不许太过火，看看，怎么这就厌烦跟大人住一起了？”

杨确实没料到尤里安会在此时提起托尔巴斯法。三年前，确实是根据这项法案，作为军人遗孤的尤里安·敏兹来到了杨威利家，成为了他的被监护人；不过法案也规定，监护人在法律上的职责只用在被监护人年满15岁前承担。政府打得一手好算盘：到这个年岁，遗孤们已经到了去各类军校注册的最低年龄，而这类学校本就由财政扶持，无需更多动用社会福利，同时，监护人家庭的负担也会随之减轻。

但这些弯弯绕绕从来没进入过杨威利的脑子，要不是尤里安突然提起，他绝想不到这个十五岁生日会跟尤里安此前、以及此后的生日有什么区别。

对于尤里安则区别大了。他这会儿听了杨的玩笑话，急得立刻坐起。“提督，我怎么会厌烦呢！只不过，我已经不是小孩子了，我想，要呆在您身边的话，自己还是要有用才行。只要我可以，我想一直都在您身边。我以后会上战场，如果我做得到，我还可以保护……” 尤里安突然截住，这才发觉自己脸烧得滚烫。

要是舱室里的小舷窗能打得开，恐怕尤里安这会儿宁愿跳出去。这些话，他本是打算烂熟在心、但绝不宣之于口，最终用自己的行动向提督证明。现在他看着杨嘴角的笑意显而易见地退去，深黑眼底浮起复杂光芒，他羞愧难当，心底大声责骂自己半句话都藏不住。

就像个小孩一样。

“对不起。我原本以为……” 杨叹口气，手攥着床单，忽然侧过头去，“我原本以为，我能做到让你没机会上战场。”

“可是我很愿意！” 尤里安又从被窝里蹦起来，“我希望自己有资格站在您身边，我希望可以……” 我希望可以帮您，尤里安在心底说完了这句话。羞耻心阻止了他。现在的他还没有资格谈及这一步。不过在海尼森时，他守在杨的身旁，杨与比克古上将谈论那些真正的大事时，他就在那里，那些阴谋、策略、军队、政治、野心全部毫无遮掩地在他眼前摊开……他感觉自己身处全宇宙最重要的一次谈话中。他感觉自己站在全宇宙面前。即使自己此刻的存在无关紧要，即使自己并不是这场谈话的参与者，但尤里安根本不在乎。

“年轻人，希望你以后多多协助杨提督。” 比克古上将曾如此说。尤里安现在想来，仍觉全身热血奔涌。

他不知道杨是否猜到了自己想说的话。杨只是又侧过脸来，微微笑了笑，把他再次按回到枕头上。“尤里安，你的生日还没有过完，可以尽情许愿。不过，说出来是不是就不灵了？”

这一次，尤里安没有反驳。他抓着被沿，重重点头，跟着杨一起笑出声。

***  
第一批舰队正在着陆，亚典波罗提督已经进驻宇宙港，没有遇到抵抗。随行的第一批陆战主力部队也已经到港，正在等待指令。

听完汇报，先寇布一边吩咐继续与亚典波罗联络，一边下令陆战部队立即进驻其他重要据点，比如恒星通讯中心、宇宙舰队司令部等等。通讯兵快离开的时候，先寇布又叫住他。“杨提督还有多久到？”

“应该在半小时之内。”

先寇布又想了想。“补一份指令，要求我军从首都警备部队处接管最高评议会大楼。”

“不需要请示杨提督吗？” 通讯兵走后，林兹抬头看了先寇布一眼，“好像会落人口实。”

“已经落人口实了。” 先寇布转了下笔，在桌上不轻不重戳了两下，“我们现在的行动，本就不仅仅是军事干预。杨提督心里想必也很清楚。” 

“先寇布准将！”

先寇布略一偏头，然后皱了下眉，颇不高兴地看向布鲁姆哈尔特，“我不是让你找一间禁闭室吗？” 他完全忘了尤里安仍在这间会议室里。

“提督一定会先去看比克古上将，时间还来得及。” 尤里安有意忽略了先寇布的不满，干脆直截了当地表明目的，“请让我现在去见一下格林希尔上将。既然您也知道无论怎样，提督已经会被认为在干预……”

先寇布侧了下头。“尤里安，我刚刚说过了，你伪造军令、私自前来，现在已被收押，等杨提督到了再定夺。不过，你也有功劳，也许提督不会太责怪。” 他深深看着脸上有气的少年，“其他的事情，你自己去与杨提督解释。我不搅这摊浑水。”

“我能跟您谈一谈吗，先寇布准将？”

“不能。” 先寇布拉下脸。

“那就请让我与格林希尔上将谈一谈！” 尤里安突然迈步到先寇布跟前，“请别见怪，我确实是碰巧了解到……您对提督也抱有别的期望吧？就在这海尼森……”

“我最后再说一遍，” 先寇布骤然截断，“把他带去禁闭室。” 他冷冷起身，背向屋内走向窗边。

最新的通讯在此时传来，旗舰休伯利安已在宇宙港着陆。想来，这甚是讽刺，第一个攻破海尼森的人居然是同盟军历史上最出色的智将。先寇布俯视着城市里空空荡荡的主干道，眼下，交通管制还未取消。他想这场战争跟以往不同，无法用战场上的得失去衡量，甚至真正的玩家也许都尚未登场。这场战争才刚刚开始。

那个心思细密行动果决、然而还是难掩稚嫩的少年，再一次无视了军令，仍在焦灼地重复自己的请求。


	2. 格林希尔

 

一般被称之为 “ 杨舰队 ” 的自由行星同盟第十三宇宙舰队此时已彻底控制了海尼森 —— 但这是一桩危险的事实，正如 “ 杨舰队 ” 多少也是一个危险的词汇。

 

姆莱少将深知这里面会出现多少麻烦，而且，好像还嫌麻烦不够多似的，率先执行登陆任务的蔷薇骑士连队居然还进驻了最高评议会大楼。他在纷乱的宇宙港里找到了刚落地不久的杨，尽量客观冷静地向司令官指出同僚处置失当之处：对于刚刚经历过军事政变的国家来说，军队表现出对政府的尊重极为必要。最高评议会大楼是民选政府所在，派兵进驻这样的举动实在容易引发误解。

 

黑发的提督看上去却有几分忧愁颜色，眼神游移不定，完全不像一位刚刚立下奇功的青年将领模样。姆莱说话的时候他尽量用心倾听、并频频点头，姆莱也没有点破他实际上心不在焉。

 

“ 总之，先寇布准将的行为着实欠妥。 ”  姆莱咽下了四肢发达头脑发热等等数百字评语，简短地结束了自己的建言。他希望杨能出面制止。

 

一行人已从自动步道下来，走向地下车库入口，可以看见装甲车正络绎驶出，杨一边走一边拧着手里的扁帽。 “ 我知道了，不过现在还有要事，麻烦您去跟先寇布准将联络一下。 ”  通风道里呼啸声不绝，这让杨有气无力的回答听上去更为微弱。杨假装没有注意到姆莱的表情，随即扭头向旁人口述别的命令。姆莱淡色的瞳孔越撑越圆。

 

“ 好 …… 我签好了 …… 那就先照这样安排。 ”  杨口述完毕，正了下军帽，朝身后的格林希尔上尉点了下头， “ 我们现在就去宇宙舰队司令部，实在不好意思让比克古上将久等。 ”  一辆黑色轿车已经准确地停在了杨身前。

 

这时杨向姆莱致了意，姆莱怔怔地回以军礼，杨随即带着副官钻进车中。鱼贯而出的车队带来一阵疾风，姆莱慌忙按住军帽。他退后两步，这才意识到杨半个字也没听进去，甚至变本加厉。伊谢尔伦的防御指挥官正占据着最高评议会，而此时舰队司令官还要全副武装地奔赴宇宙舰队司令部，这让人说什么好？姆莱恼火地扯下军帽，站在原地生起了闷气。

 

坐在车里驶出地库的杨当然对此无知无觉。他还有自己的烦恼。私人烦恼。

 

菲列特利加目视着前方。交通管制还未取消，空旷的大街上只有十三舰队陆战部队的车队在行进，沿街的店铺都大门紧闭，除了三三两两的哨兵，也无一个行人。她此刻的感受有些怪异，因为这座自己生长于兹的城市从未显得这样陌生，而海尼森此刻的状况又与自己有着如此切近的关联。那个给予了自己生命的男人，以及 …… 她眼角余光瞟过去 …… 自己身边的这个男人。

 

杨斜靠着车窗，目光呆滞地看着道旁树向后退去，扁帽已经在他手里被揉得不像样。菲列特利加没来由地想到，他与自己一样，也是出生在这座城市。但这没什么要紧。美丽的副官强令自己关闭了这一道思绪。这时候杨扭了扭上身，顺便把右手踹进了右侧衣兜。菲列特利加微微抬眉。她知道那里面放着什么。

 

事实上杨这几天的安静让她觉得有些难熬。那天晚上开过最后一次战前会议，他们本已回到各自舱室，但十几分钟后，杨穿着睡衣匆匆跑来敲她的门，头发湿漉漉的，手里捏着一张纸条。半个小时前，执行特种任务的巡逻艇刚刚离港，先寇布带着部分蔷薇骑士成员就在那条船上。而杨慌慌张张地说，尤里安居然事先藏在了那里面。

 

不过没有慌乱太久，杨就开始为自己的不冷静和打扰她休息道歉，菲列特利加又反复表达了安慰和不介意。两人都清楚眼下没法做什么，只能等待先寇布的行动。他们道了第二次晚安。第二天早上，她看到他眼底血丝，知道肯定一夜未睡。行进间隙，她注意到杨又在悄悄看尤里安留下的纸条，然后顺手揣进了右侧衣兜。

 

那天上午，菲列特利加硬着头皮给杨泡了一壶红茶，递给他的时候这位副官本打算开个玩笑，说一句 “ 这回不是咖啡了 ” 之类的话，转念一想又觉得太刻意、太越界。杨似乎也没有心情回应什么笑话。他面无表情喝完，道谢，这之后自己动手泡茶。

 

菲列特利加禁不住摇摇头想甩开自己的尴尬。杨似乎注意到了这点小动作，微微偏了下头。又或者只是随意换了下坐姿？菲列特利加不知道。她仍然正对前方，目不斜视。两边街景越来越熟悉，汽车正在驶入国家核心机构所在的街区。菲列特利加想起读中学的时候，周末常常需要在这里等待父亲。

 

她很高兴自己夜里的祈祷收到了回应。菲列特利加平时自认是个无神论者，不过时不时信一下好像也没什么坏处。现在看来，尤里安这番莫名其妙的举动简直像是命运的安排。 “ 格林希尔上将已被送往医院，伤情稳定，无生命危险。 ”—— 这是海尼森送给她的好消息。前方传来的只言片语让她大概知道此事同尤里安相关，她想要立刻问个清楚，她想要热切地拥抱他。她一向觉得尤里安可爱，现在那个亚麻色头发的少年在她眼中则越发甜美。

 

车速慢慢减缓。两队荷枪实弹的卫兵从前面的军车上下来，飞快矗立在宇宙舰队司令部门口两侧。杨威利与菲列特利加跟着下了车。

 

快要迈上台阶的时候，杨忽然收住脚，半侧过身，不太确定地抬起眼。菲列特利加便也朝自己后方看了看。什么也没有。她这才意识到杨看的其实是自己。

 

“ 提督 …… 提督为什么这样看着我？ ”  菲列特利加不自觉地理了下领巾。

 

杨嗯了一声。接着又嗯了一声。他的副官瞪大双眼看着他。杨缓缓吐出一口气。 “ 如果心里担忧的话，嗯，不妨现在就去医院吧，菲列特利加 …… 格林希尔上尉。 ”

 

菲列特利加觉得自己一定脸红了。 “ 谢谢您。这个，但是 ……”  她忽然想到杨也许是在责备自己的走神，随即正色， “ 不必了！我是您的副官，协助提督工作是我的职责。 ”

 

“ 我只是进这栋楼而已，也用不着扶进去什么的。 ”  杨装作整理帽子，顺便挠了几把头发， “ 您先去看望父亲吧，这里可以办事的人很多。 ”

 

似乎也有道理。菲列特利加承认自己满心希望可以立刻确认父亲的状况。 “ 那 ……”  她踌躇着， “ 我，不，我是想， ”  她忽然下了决心， “ 我还是跟您一起进去看比克古上将吧。 ”  有些话不知怎么就溜出了口， “ 您随后应该也会去见家父，到时候我和提督一起前往。 ”

 

气压起了微弱的变化。杨望向她，眨眨眼。 “ 不，我不会去的。 ”  他努力扯动嘴角， “ 很抱歉，格林希尔上尉，但我不会去的。 ”  他甚至还笑了一下。

 

他仍然在生气。菲列特利加立刻觉察。他很生气并且想要表达出来。任性地表达出来。对于这整件事，他非常生气。对于所付出的无法弥补的代价、所造成的不能挽回的牺牲，他有发泄不出来的愤怒。

 

菲列特利加的心脏猛地回缩，懊悔不已。 “ 好。好的。 ”  她舌头打结， “ 那我，我，那我 ……”

 

杨连忙摇头， “ 不，格林希尔上尉，请别误会，希望您不要 ……”

 

“ 不不不， ”  菲列特利加更加急切地反驳， “ 是我不应该。 ”  菲列特利加正了正军帽， “ 提督，我不会再提了。 ”

 

她端端正正敬了礼，在杨回礼之前就逃跑一般钻进了还停在路边的黑色轿车中，坐直身体，目不斜视。

 

先缓一缓，缓一缓，晚一点再说。菲列特利加在车子离开那栋建筑老远之后才想起来重重吐出一口气。汽车飞快掠过街道，通畅无比，菲列特利加仍然觉得时间流动得太过缓慢。

 

德怀特 · 格林希尔上将此前被送到了距离统合作战总部最近的医院，菲列特利加低头小跑着进去的时候，第一眼看到的是还未褪去白色装甲的布鲁姆哈尔特中尉。他在浅蓝色的走廊里踱步，两侧还站着几个怀抱轻型步枪的士兵。这处病房区域早已被清空，只有菲列特利加冲了进来。这似乎有些出乎他的意料。

 

“ 格林希尔上尉。 ”  他敬了礼，一步跨到她面前，很明显地朝后看了看。

 

“ 我一个人来的。 ”  菲列特利加小声解释道，似乎担忧这位年轻的蔷薇骑士会将自己拦在外面。

 

布鲁姆哈尔特略想了下。 “ 或许您可以稍等一下？格林希尔上将他 ……”  他朝里面望了一眼。菲列特利加顿时一阵慌张， “ 家父伤情有变？ ”

 

“ 啊？ ”  布鲁姆哈尔特一愣， “ 您多虑了。我的意思是，格林希尔上将现在还有一位客人。当然，也许这也没什么关系 …… 我的意思是看您方便 …… 不，我在说些什么 ……”

 

菲列特利加已经径直走向里面。不过，她的步伐却越来越缓慢。

 

浅蓝色空气中的消毒水味道终于让她从刚才的窘迫中抽身出来，清醒下来后她不免变得迟疑。菲利特利加意识到，此时的自己根本没有准备好面对父亲。她深知父亲也是同样感觉，她甚至深知父亲应当是做好了再也不必面对自己的打算。但是他与死神擦肩而过了，所面对的却必须更多。菲列特利加终究还是微不可闻地叹了口气，终究把手伸向了冰凉的金属门把手。

 

房间里这时候隐约传来一声沙哑的笑。 “ 把救国军事委员会的理想替换成杨威利的理想，对吗？ ”

 

菲列特利加怔在当场，伸长的手指握紧成拳。片刻后她听见了那个熟悉而清亮的少年声音。

 

“ 是的，那样会更好。 ”

 

菲列特利加对着地板瞪大眼睛，然后毫不迟疑地拉开了房门。听到声响，有着柔软亚麻色头发的甜美少年倏然转身，双眼在发现菲列特利加的一瞬闪现一丛火光。他站在床尾处，头顶是略显惨白的灯光；窗帘也拉得死死的，使这间原本宽敞的单人病房多少显得逼仄。

 

病床上的格林希尔上将望着女儿，脸色变得愈发苍白。菲列特利加的目光从他身上划过，定格在站在床尾的少年身上。

 

“ 尤里安， ”  菲列特利加这时候说， “ 提督让我来找你。 ”

 

菲列特利加说话的样子就好像屋里只有她和尤里安两个人一样。少年的目光在父女俩之间打了几转。格林希尔上将扭过头，就好像真能从窗帘紧闭的窗户看出什么一样。那条缠着绷带的胳膊不动声色地绷紧。

 

两人从里面走出来，有个卫兵这时候上前推住门，菲列特利加原本想说句不必劳烦，却见到另一人抬着枪走到了里面。菲列特利加忍不住回头。面色冷峻的卫兵靠墙直立，正对病床上的格林希尔上将。

 

他是看守。他们都是看守。而父亲是囚徒，是罪犯。菲列特利加恍然惊觉。

 

她连招呼也没打，扭头便走，确定身后没有人了，就大喘着气跑出医院，一直跑上了大门外的天桥，这时候隐隐听到后面有喊声。是尤里安在叫自己。她慢下来，四下看了看。天桥上空荡荡的。

 

尤里安追到身旁时，菲列特利加正双手抓着侧边栏杆，望向下方穿梭而行的车队。十三舰队的标记尤为醒目，目前只有他们还在首都自由行动。属于自己私人的那部分念头一时间淡下去，菲列特利加不由得思考起这会意味着什么，不过这时候尤里安侧靠着栏杆歪过身，脑袋凑了过来。

 

“ 对不起，格林希尔上尉。 ”

 

菲列特利加最开始有些惊讶，但想了想，她又严肃起来， “ 你确实该说对不起，尤里安，不过不是对我。 ”

 

尤里安果然垂下眼。 “ 我当然要跟提督说的 …… 我有很多话跟他说。 ”  沉默一会儿，尤里安继续歪着头凝视菲列特利加，换上了愉快的语气， “ 可是格林希尔上尉，您刚才那样慌乱的样子，我想，我想提督不太容易看得到？ ”

 

看到菲列特利加突然一愣、好像一时没想出该怎么应答的样子，尤里安连忙四下张望一阵，像是突然发现了什么东西一样。 “ 格林希尔上尉，我觉得有些饿。从早上起就没吃东西。我们可以先吃了午饭再去见提督吗？ ”

 

菲列特利加似乎长出了口气，也四下看了看。 “ 我们去街对面看看吧。 ” 

 

不过街对面也跟这边一样，所有店都紧闭大门。两个人在安静的街道走了十来分钟，终于在一处街角找到一个自动售货机。抱着试一试的心理，菲列特利加选了两个三明治，然后刷了卡。

 

机器哐啷哐啷动起来，尤里安小小地欢呼一声，迅速弯下腰把手伸向下面的筐里。 “ 可惜是凉的。 ”  他递给菲列特利加一个。

 

菲列特利加并不介意。于是他们在路边一处长条石凳坐下来，吃起了手中刚被解冻过的三明治。 “ 应该是没有变质。 ”  菲列特利加颇为专业地评价道， “ 运气还不错。 ”  她举起三明治，冲着它满意地点点头。

 

尤里安抿嘴微笑。 “ 希望可以再次与您一起单独吃午饭。 ”  尤里安低头咬着三明治，声音含糊不清。不过菲列特利加还是听到了。 “ 什么？ ”  她疑惑地停住手上的动作。

 

“ 上一次就是在海尼森，您本来要和提督一起吃饭，但提督临时有事出去了。我很高兴自己能是候补选手。 ”  尤里安安静静地解释， “ 当然，在伊谢尔伦的时候，有一次我给了您整理好的菜谱，您请我吃了热橘子汁和黑莓派。但我想那不算。这一次也不算。我很期待下一次与您单独吃饭。不过跟提督一起我也不介意。如果您更愿意跟提督一起的话。 ”  菲列特利加默默听着，有些费力地咬了一口手中的三明治。

 

“ 说了一些奇怪的话呢 ……”  尤里安忽然抬起笑得眼弯弯的脸， “ 希望您别介意，格林希尔上尉。 ”

 

菲列特利加忽然垂下头，手指一搭，合上了三明治的包装纸。她小心地把剩下的半块三明治好好封上。 “ 尤里安，等你吃完了，我们一起回去见提督。他一直在担心你。 ”

 

***

杨仰在灰色长沙发的一头，腿架在茶几上，正在翻看一本什么书。书是随手在屋里拿的，不太对他的口味，杨翻得很快，一脸兴味索然的样子。打完好几个呵欠，正有些意识涣散的时候，门口响起了敲门声，力度和频率都非常熟悉。 “ 请进。 ”  杨扔开书，下意识地回应。他才刚刚坐直，敲门的人就走了进来。

 

尤里安仍是平常装扮，那双大眼睛里也依然是平常的光泽。当然，少年对自己做了什么心知肚明，此时难免局促。他靠着门边拽着衣角，嘴唇抿了又抿，就是没有上前。

 

杨想了想，也站起身。 “ 尤里安，尤里安，尤里安 ……”  他挠着头发，反反复复念叨这个名字，好像还没有想好合适的开场白。不过甫一开口，就好像某种信号，释放出了尤里安堆在嘴角的言语。他冲动地跨到杨面前，似乎生怕有什么人会阻止他。 “ 提督，我认错，您罚我什么都行。 ”

 

十五岁的少年身量纤长，粗看上去，也许比他的监护人还要高一两指。他现在笔直地挺立在杨正对面，面容坦诚，眼神清澈，语气恳切，满是敢作敢当的模样，郑重其事得有些好笑。杨略微退后一两步，抵住后面办公桌的桌沿，一只手撑着，身体重心歪过去侧着头看他；杨故意问道： “ 是吗？你哪里做错了？ ”

 

“ 我应该提前告诉您我的计划，而不是等到现在。 ”

 

听到这样一番解说，杨估计如果自己嘴里有一口茶的话，这时候肯定喷了出来。不过这个忽然的念头让他转而意识到自己好几天没喝到尤里安泡的红茶了。这倒让他觉得嘴里干干的，好在他立刻现在谈这些琐事似乎不太像样。杨实际上并没有太责怪他的意思，只不过事出突然，他最开始确实狠狠被惊吓到了，现在呢，则更多是后怕。说到底，考虑到尤里安的年纪，杨并不觉得做出些出格的事情有多么不可想象，谁还没有过十五岁的时候？问题只在自己给尤里安提供的环境实在太不寻常，这点青春期骚动便无法止步于寻常的逃课打架。说到底仍是自己这个监护人的过错。

 

“ 先寇布准将刚刚来过了。 ”  杨摇摇头， “ 他说 …… 嗯，他说他倒想看看你这个孩子能干出点什么事情来。不过不要管他的胡言乱语，尤里安，这种事情不可以再发生了，撒谎也是非常坏的事情！虽然你这次确实有功 ……”

 

尤里安立刻点头。 “ 我不会再擅自做任何事了。 ”  他的眼睛里这时候是热切的期待， “ 但是提督，您为什么不问问我为什么这样做？ ”

 

因为你还是个没长大的小孩，杨腹诽道，你还在用不着盘算后果的年纪。

 

“ 所以你准备告诉我啦？ ”  杨又仰回到沙发上。尤里安跟在他后面移动过去，几乎同时坐在了他面前的茶几上，有些羞涩地挠挠头。 “ 我怕您觉得我太傻。自作聪明总是会显得很傻。 ”  这过分成熟的发言让杨不由得发笑。

 

“ 您已经在笑了 ……” 

 

“ 那抱歉啦，我不笑了。我真的很想知道。 ”

 

“ 因为是您教我的。 ”  尤里安迅速回答，眼睛里露出一丝明亮的狡黠。杨暗自推断，他肯定已经准备这句台词许久。 “ 什么时候的事情？ ”  杨懒懒追问。

 

尤里安清了清嗓子。 “ 您还记得在得知政变发生的那天吗？您向我讲述了一桩地球上的往事。 ”  他的声音有些颤抖，这件平淡的小事竟让他难以抑制心底的波动。杨这时候倒闹不清他到底想说什么了。

 

“ 我那时候只是突然想到，随口谈及，没想到你还记得。 ”  杨双手交叠平放在脑后，仰在了沙发靠背上，翻起眼皮望向浅灰色的天花板， “ 是的，在古地球，也曾发生过这样的军事政变。军队的少壮派不满政府无能，力图建立以天皇为首要的军国一体国家。我告诉过你，他们失败了，甚至他们号称效忠的天皇也不支持他们，大部分参与的军官被判处死刑。政变的结局很凄惨。 ”

 

尤里安拿膝盖撞了撞杨的膝盖。 “ 但是您没有讲完。提督，您让我去图书室学习的时候，我自己检索了完整的资料。 ”  杨这时候不由得略微扬起脖子，看向少年亮晶晶的眼睛。尤里安舔了舔发干的下唇，还是继续说了下去， “ 提督，完整的故事结局，我以为，更有意义。 ”

 

“ 哦？你指的什么？ ”  杨坐起身，双手交叉在膝头。

 

“ 政变当然失败了，但是失败之后呢？ ”  尤里安盯着地板，有些紧张地说了下去， “ 据我所知，在这场事变之后，失去了信誉的军队被单一派系把持，政党政治一败涂地，军部凌驾于政府之上，政党内阁、议会政治都名存实亡。我想，这个结果使得前代人英勇的倒幕、立宪都变得毫无意义，这样的政府实际上比专制更专制。我想，恐怕那位天皇本人，也不愿看到如此局面。那场政变确实是失败了，但最后的结果甚至比成功还要糟糕。 ”

 

杨没有打断他，也没有回答，甚至没有任何身体语言的回应。尤里安压抑住自己的焦虑，干脆一口气说完： “ 提督，有您在，政变当然会失败，我从未有哪怕一秒钟的怀疑，但是提督，失败之后谁会得到海尼森呢？ ”

 

“ 唉，尤里安 ……”  杨又有些疲惫地昂起头倒在沙发靠背上，拿一只手掌捂住眼睛， “ 海尼森不属于任何人。也不应该。 ”

 

尤里安似乎对这个回答早有预料。他默默站起来走到窗边，拉上了两侧的窗帘，就好像杨在无声抱怨屋内光线太亮一样。

 

“ 如果彻查这件事的话， ”  尤里安转过身，继续看向装作想要休息的杨， “ 统合作战总部和宇宙舰队半数以上的军官恐怕都会被问罪，但是谁来填补他们的空缺呢，提督？ ”  他等了一会儿，又悄声补充道， “…… 伊谢尔伦吗？ ”

 

“ 尤里安。 ”  杨突然低沉地回应。

 

“ 我知道您不会做这样的打算！ ”  尤里安赶紧抢过话头， “ 但是谁会坐享其成？难道大家辛苦奔波，就为了给别人铺路？不，提督，我受不了这个。 ”  尤里安略显激动地甩了下头，窗帘缝隙里透出的光落在他头顶和肩头。

 

屋里很安静，但他们都知道被房门和窗帘隔开的外面的世界正处于焦灼中，他们知道统合作战总部大楼里站着密集的士兵，他们知道这道窗帘外面是来回穿梭的陆地部队的车队。海尼森千家万户房门紧闭，谁也不知道接下来会发生什么。这间安静的普普通通的浅灰色办公室里有可能酝酿出真正的风暴。又或者什么也没有。沙发上的黑发青年终于颇有些困扰地挠了挠头， “ 尤里安，很抱歉，但你大概对我期望太高。也许你说的都对，但是我又有什么办法呢？我努力了，我想过对策，那时候你不是也在？但是事与愿违，我没法让事情按我想象的样子发展。包括现在，我也想不出我能做什么。对于军队来说，大概最好的褒奖就是什么也没做。 ”

 

“ 您渴了吗？ ”  尤里安忽然昂起头， “ 我给您泡壶茶。 ”  他微笑着拍了拍口袋， “ 大吉岭的茶包。 ”

 

“ 不要以为只要给我泡红茶就可以让我去做那些我根本办不到的事情呀！ ”  杨故意板起脸，目光却紧紧黏在尤里安的后背上。少年好像很熟悉这里办公室的配置，很快就让自动茶水台烧上了水。

 

沙发上的杨把脖子伸得长长的，数着咕噜咕噜水开的声音，然后一下子闻到了满室馨香。

 

“ 这里大概没有酒。 ”  尤里安把茶盘端到了茶几上，四下望了一圈。

 

“ 我可没有教过你偷喝别人的酒。 ”  杨一脸快乐地从尤里安手里接过茶杯，抿了一小口然后满足地放回小碟。尤里安则一直专注地注视着他的动作。 “ 提督，可以交给我吗？ ”

 

杨的脸上身上似乎都显得有些僵硬。

 

“ 有些事情，如果您觉得厌恶的话，可以交给我吗？或者您可以与我说吗？我想要更多的考试，提督。 ”

 

杨喝下半杯茶。 “ 你指的是什么样的事情，尤里安？ ”  他的目光突然锐利地刺向少年的眼底， “ 刚刚先寇布准将告诉我，你主动要求先去见格林希尔上将一面，你做什么去了，尤里安？ ”

 

“ 提督，您希望格林希尔上将活着吗？ ”  尤里安从茶几另一侧站起身，毫不回避杨的目光。杨皱起眉头，也从沙发上站起，踱步到窗边拉开窗帘，同时把紧闭的窗户向上抬起一点。他感觉憋气似的松了下领巾，而外面传来大轮胎轧过路面的轰隆隆噪音。杨不由得仔细看了几眼。道路两侧有序、整洁、坚定地停靠着带有十三舰队和蔷薇骑士标志的陆战装甲车。杨干脆扯下领巾。

 

尤里安已经跟过来，站在他身旁，显得并不介意杨没有回答自己的话。 “ 我去见格林希尔上将，因为他会愿意为自己的理想承担责任，他也会愿意为自己的过错承担责任。在背着您出发之前，我就已经想好，我想我必须让格林希尔上将活下来。只有活着的人才能去承担责任，要定罪的话，也必须是定给活着的人。如果这个人没有了，那就会拿别的人顶上，而且无疑会是更多的人。现在，作为政变见证的艾凡思上校已经死了，而见证了政变是一场外来阴谋的林奇还活着，我想，我想，可以让格林希尔上将一力揽下所有罪责，使得更多的人不被问责，那么军队的现状可以被更大程度保存，那么至少，军队内部不会只有一种力量 ……”  尤里安看着杨的表情，说不下去了。

 

杨最开始皱着眉头，然后越听越轻松，最后努力憋着没有发笑。他叹着气伸出手揉了一把尤里安柔软的半长头发， “ 说得好有道理啊，可是尤里安，你告诉我，格林希尔上将该怎样做到自己认罪的同时还能保护自己的同僚部下不被问责？难道从议会到法院到媒体到民众，所有人齐心协力认为只要抓一个罪魁祸首就可以了吗？难道政变只凭一个人就能成事？即使他被林奇欺骗了，难道举枪杀人的是林奇吗？ ”  说到最后，杨察觉到自己过于动感情，不由得深呼吸一口，扭过头看向外面。

 

“ 说实话，我不知道怎样做，但我想您会知道的。 ”  尤里安把半边脸颊贴在窗玻璃上，栗色的眼睛小心瞅着杨的表情。 “ 我去见格林希尔上将的时候，跟他实话实说了我的想法，而他也愿意以自己一人去承担罪责。而且他知道自己现在还能做什么。提督，格林希尔上将想与您谈一谈。 ”

 

杨笑出声，然后从窗口退回来在办公室中间来来回回走了好几圈。 “ 很好，尤里安 …… 尤里安 ……”  他似乎又陷入不知怎么表达的状态，这让尤里安很是不安。 “ 提督，您考虑一下吧，您就当 ——”

 

“ 你跟格林希尔上尉谈过了吗？ ”  杨忽然看着他。窗口倾泻下来的正午骄阳衬得尤里安近乎透明。少年的眼神突然变得飘忽不定，他张了张嘴，又合上了。

 

杨又坐回到沙发上，给自己倒上一杯冒着热气的红茶。 “ 尤里安，我想，这是我的过错。我把不应该属于你的世界带给了你。我实在太自私了。 ”  杨喝了口茶，眼角余光瞟到少年仍站在窗边的大太阳底下，手指绞着裤缝， “ 等这件事情彻底平息了，我会即刻带舰队返回伊谢尔伦，而你，尤里安，我觉得最好还是留在海尼森上学，因为 ——”

 

他没再说下去，因为尤里安已经立刻喊出声。 “ 我不会留下来的！ ”  他冲过来，趴在沙发扶手上，抬起眼睛望着杨， “ 提督，请不要把我一个人留下来 …… 求您了 ……”

 

杨的嘴角抽动一下。 “ 在海尼森，你不是能有更多的同龄小伙伴吗？天天跟那些不良青年不良中年混在一起有什么好的 ……”

 

“ 您不也是吗？ ”  尤里安反驳道，然后他低垂下头，声音也随之低下来， “ 提督，我不想上学。上学是为了什么？如果这个世界面目全非，上学能做什么？ ”

 

杨又笑了。 “ 尤里安，你是在指责我吗？我们这些成年人，没有尽到自己的责任，把世界搞得一团糟，是不是？ ”

 

“ 当然不会是您！ ”  尤里安本能似的回答，然后又说不出更多的话。

 

“ 吃饭了吗？ ”  杨拍拍他的手， “ 出去吃点东西。我想睡个午觉，刚刚还碰到了德森上将，跟他说话实在累人。比克古上将正在医院检查身体，你去看看他有什么需要。 ”

 

“ 提督 ……”

 

“ 好了，尤里安，我说了，我想睡个午觉。 ”

 

尤里安没有别的办法，只好气鼓鼓地表明立场。 “ 我不要留在海尼森上学！ ”

 

杨继续慢慢躺下。 “ 上学有什么不好？ ”  他嘟囔着闭上眼睛，朝里面翻了个身。

 

尤里安知道他没睡着，知道他只是现在不想再谈。他闷闷地看了好一阵杨黑漆漆的后脑勺，故意呆在那里听他伪装出低低的鼾声。然后他觉得自己的心眼还满坏的，因为故意这样呼吸还是一件挺累的事情。于是他悄无声息地退到门边，又悄无声息地闪身出去，带上门。

 

这时走廊尽头传出一阵笑语，尤里安循声望去，正好看到菲列特利加站在露台的阴凉处与一个女兵说话。她们似乎谈到了什么有趣的话题，菲列特利加的笑容比外面的阳光还要耀眼。

 

她也看到了尤里安出来，便朝笑着朝他招招手， “ 怎么样？提督跟你说什么了？ ”

 

“ 提督在休息。 ”  尤里安闷闷地回答，闷闷地快步走开，即使菲列特利加又接着问了句别的什么。

 

他有些没精打采地走出统合作战总部大楼，一时不知道往哪里去。虽然是漫步目的地游荡过一条又一条街道，但尤里安也早发现一个黑乎乎的身影始终黏在自己几米远的地方，显然根本不在乎自己发现。

 

尤里安觉得有些无聊。他停下脚步，而后面的人则继续向他靠近。尤里安转过身，于是那名黑人士兵直挺挺地立正。

 

“ 尤里安 · 敏兹，本人路易 · 马逊，奉杨提督之命跟在你身边，防止你不要做傻事，找到机会就提醒你去医院看望比克古上将。完毕。 ”

 

本来忍不住笑的尤里安在听到最后一句时才 “ 呀 ” 地一下喊出声。 “ 我全忘了！ ”  他自责地喊道， “ 我们需要一辆车。你能搞到一辆车吗？ ”

 

路易 · 马逊似乎对这种低级要求嗤之以鼻。确实，他很快就 “ 搞到了一辆车 ” ，并且装上了一些军需用品，毕竟在如今的海尼森，基本什么东西都买不到。尤里安赞不绝口，这辆车立刻开动，穿过海尼森空空的街道朝着医院疾驰而去。

 

尤里安望着外面，仍有些阴沉的脸色慢慢起了变化。 “ 等等 …… 请慢一点 ……” 

 

路易 · 马逊有些疑惑，不过还是照做了。尤里安又让他把车停在路边。大个子黑人侧过脸看他，没有说什么，但表情里显然隐藏着几个大问号。尤里安侧身过去，小声说道， “ 能帮我一个忙吗？请您立刻去联络先寇布准将，很简单，您只需告诉他：不用再找，可以收工了。 ”

 

按照尤里安的指示，路易 · 马逊从一处背街小巷离开，而尤里安自己则走回了汽车刚刚经过的街角。

 

那栋老旧建筑物旁边停着一辆车，旁边站着几个人。发现有人过来，他们纷纷侧身，车里的人也探出一点头。

 

尤里安早已经看到了车里的人，车里的人此时当然也看到了他，那张习惯了职业性微笑的脸上这会儿也许露出的是发自内心的微笑。他下了车，带着几分倨傲自持等着尤里安朝自己走过来。

 

噢，你好啊，我们的国家元首，这可真有意思。亚麻色头发的少年也展露出发自内心的甜美微笑。


End file.
